Enterprise E Vs. Imperial Super Star Destroyer
by nukerliu
Summary: title explains for itself... watch the two ships battle!


Author's Note: This is my interpretation of what a Sovergin Class starship against a Superstar Destroyer Will be like.  I am a Star Wars fan, and a Star Trek fan too, but I would like to point out.. well… you'll see

Enterprise-E vs. Imperial Super Star Destroyer

By Lewis Liu

            Captain Picard tapped gently on the side of his captain's chair in a somewhat impatient manner.  There has been _nothing_ going on for a whole week.  The _Enterprise_ was sent to patrol the Romulan border, for those treacherous Romulans cannot be trusted in anyway even though the helped the Federation in the Dominion War…

            Suddenly, the ship started to shake.  "Report!"  Picard commanded.  _Yes_, he thought, _this could be dangerous, but at least it's better than waiting in the middle of nowhere_.

            "Sir, I am detecting quantum rift forming of our starboard bow," Data replied with a bit of excitement (for he did have his emotion chip in place), "It appears to be some sort of gravimetrical wormhole."

            "On screen," Picard commanded, "Move us away from the anomaly."

            Suddenly, the ship shook heavily again as sparks flew through the consoles.  "All stop!"  Picard yelled, "Why can't we move?"

            "It appears we are within the event horizon of the wormhole sir… the use of engines will create a force that will tear this ship apart!"  the newly promoted Ensign Crusher reported.

            "That is correct, sir, we are now moving at an unknown velocity towards the wormhole," Data replied, "Estimated time… ten seconds."

            "All hands brace for impact!"  Picard commanded, "And red alert!"

            The klaxons onboard the _Enterprise-E_ sounded as light dimmed into the familiar red alert status.

            "Five… four…three…two…"  Data counted…. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light that momentarily blinded the crew.

            Commander Riker composed himself and yelled, "Report!"

            "It appears that we are….at an known part of the universe… we do not appear to be in the Milky Way galaxy."

            "Can a wormhole be that powerful?"  Riker asked in an astonished manner.

            "That information has not been confirmed, however, it appears that the quantum distortion has disappeared.  If in fact there is a way back, we cannot find it anymore,"  Data replied.

            "Damn.  Data, we need to find out where we _are_,"  Picard said.  He wanted excitement, but not halfway across the universe!

            "Sir, a small vessel is approaching that appears to be damaged.  It is signaling a distress call, audio only."  Data said.

            "Let's hear it,"  Riker commanded.

            The intercom sounded, "This is Jaxter of the New Republic, to anyone out there… I have an engine overload in two minutes.  Please help!  I repeat I have an engine overload in two minutes!"

            "Do they appear to be a warp capable species?" Picard asked.

            "No sir… but it does appear that they have transwarp drive… interesting… I have never known of a civilization that has incorporated transwarp drive but not warp drive."

            "Very well, beam him onboard sickbay, have Security teams and Doctor Crusher to stand by.  I will be in sickbay."  Picard said as he walked towards the turbolift.

            Picard walked in to see a human-like alien sit on the medical examination bed.

            "Any problems with our passenger, Dr. Crusher?"  Picard asked.

            "No sir, but… this may seem odd, but he has human DNA!"  Crusher said in awe.

            "I will deal with that later,"  Picard said, "May I ask him a few questions?"

            "Yes you  may sir."

            Picard walked over to the young man and he asked shaking his head, "Where am I?  How did I get here so quickly?  Wait… am I dead?"

            "No," Picard chuckled, "You are onboard the Federation Starship _Enterprise_, and I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

            "How… how did I get on here so quickly?"  the young man asked in awe.

            "It's called a transporter… but if I may ask a few questions…"  Picard continued.

            Suddenly, we was interrupted by Riker's com, "Riker to Picard."

            "Picard here,"  he said as he tapped his combadge.

            "Sir, Please report to the bridge… we have company."

            "Come with me," Picard said to Jaxter.

            Onboard the bridge of the _Enterprise_, Jaxter saw the humongous rogue Imperial Superstar destroyer he was meant to scout out.  "Captain… Picard, we will never survive that ship.  It's the most powerful Imperial ship besides the Death Star!"

            "We just saw it jump out of transwarp sir, and it seems to be powering up weapons and raising shields,"  Riker said.

            "I don't think so, Mr. Jaxter,"  Data replied to the remark before, "Although sensors detect that this vessel is almost thirteen kilometers in length, it's shielding technology represents that of twenty-third century Starfleet shielding technology.  The vessel is not powered with mater-antimatter reactors, but instead fusion reactors.  It's weaponry consists of a modified primitive weapon called lasers."

            "Some that that large can be powered by fusion?"  Riker sounded astonished.

            "That is correct, sensors detect a massive bussard collector on the ship's hull… however, I must point out, sir, that this ship is no match for the _Enterprise_."

            "What are you talking about!  Run away!"  Daxter exclaimed, "That ship has over thousands of hyperlaser turrets and over hundreds of fighter squadrons!"

            "We shall see… hail them Mr. Data,"  Picard said.  He didn't want his first contact in this galaxy to start in a fight.

            "Sir, its firing lasers at us!"  Crusher exclaimed.

            "Calm down, ensign,"  Riker grinned a little, "its only lasers."

            The green turbo lasers all got absorbed harmlessly by the _Enterprise_'s shields as the familiar sphere of green aura appeared around the ship.

            "Commander Data, hail that vessel with all subspace frequencies,"  Picard ordered, "I want to settle this peacefully."

            "I am Captain Jean-Luc…" 

            "Shut up, you are holding a New Republic spy, prepare to be destroyer!"  said the other vessel.

            "Sir… they are launching fighters at us," Data said.

****

            Grand Admiral Twan smiled.  _Another victory for the Empire… soon the New Republic will fall and I will be in control.  The New Republic was a fool to send their new warship to engage me_, Twan thought.

****

            Indeed, over hundreds of tie-shaped fighters swarmed out the hanger bays of the Imperial Superstar destroyer hurling towards the _Enterprise_, firing its green lasers.

            "Captain," the temporary tactical officer, Commander Worf said, "Although each fighter do insignificant damage to our shields, the swarm of them are weakening our shields… at this rate, our shields will fail in half an hour."

            Picard was a bit angered and mumbled, "They can see our advantage and still don't stop.  We certainly cannot outrun them, for they have transwarp and we have only the warp drive…"  He then asked Jaxter, "Is all these… Imperials like this?"

            Jaxter was in awe… he never saw a vessel just simply brush off an Imperial Superstar destroy like this.  He was startled about Picard's question and answered, "Uh… yes sir… they aren't exactly the brightest in the galaxy."

            "Very well, I shall warn them one last time, Data, open a hailing frequency," Picard said.

            "Channel open."

            "This is Picard again, I suggest you stop your attack, or I will be forced to fire upon you."

            "Sir, no response," Data said.

            "Sir, it appears that these fighters have no shields, however, I calculate that it would actually require _more_ energy to use phasers and destroy them than to keep our shields holding."

            "Any suggestions?"  Picard asked.

            "How about antimatter gas?"  Data suggested, "Since they do not have shields, a little of antimatter will destroy the fighters."

            "Very well.  Mr. La Forge,"  Picard said tapping his combadge, "Please vent a antimatter gas into space."

            "I get what you're saying,"  La Forge said, "Antimatter will be released momentarily"

            Just then, a white cloud of anti-mater gas emanated from the twin nacelles of the elegant _Enterprise_, and fighters that contacted such gas was immediately vaporized by the antimatter-mater reactions along their hull.

            In an amount of time, most of the fighters were either vaporized by the antimatter itself or destroyed by the out coming explosions.

****

            "What?  How can that small ship be standing all our pounding?!"  Twan demanded.

            "Sir," an officer said in a frightened tone, "Our weapons have no effect against its shields!"

            "WELL MAKE THEM BE!"  Twan was furious.  He would _not_ loose to that tiny ship.

****

            "Good job Mr. La Forge,"  Picard commended.  Data, will they stop engaging us?

            "No sir, it appears that the Imperials have no intention of stopping their engagement."

            "Very well, Worf, target phasers and fire at will,"  Picard commanded.

            "Aye aye sir."  The Klingon growled.

            A streak of energy on the phaser strip of the dorsal _Enterprise_ hull quickly converged into a focal point and unleashed the deadly yellow-orange beam at the Imperial Superstar Destroyer.

            The beam easily penetrated the shields as a huge explosion erupted on the massive ship's surface.

            "Impossible! Nothing can do that to a Superstar Destroyer except for the Death Star!"  Jaxter exclaimed in disbelief.

            "Sir, they are _still_ not ceasing to fire."  Worf said, "Should I continue firing phasers?"

            "Yes, but do not target vital areas, I do not wish to destroy this ship."

            Another beam emanated from the _Enterprise_ as it again ripped through the hull of the massive Superstar destroyer. 

****

 "I'm not sure if we can take any more of these beams," an officer told Twan, "I don't know what they are, but they can rip right though shields and armor!"

            The massive ship shook again as it took another phaser blast.

            "I suggest we surrender sir!"  the officer said.

            Twan was very angry.  He took out his blaster and shot the officer that dared to defy him.

            "FIRE ALL WEAPONS!"  Twan boomed.

****

            On the _Enterprise_, Worf said, "Sir… they are firing all weapons.  They certainly have many weapons array, and I don't think our ship, no matter how powerful our shields are, can withstand that weapons fire for too long."

            "Data send them another warning, tell them that if they do not cease fire, we will be forced to destroy their ship."  Picard said.

            "No response, they are continuing to fire their weapons."

            This time, the _Enterprise_ shook a bit.

            "Very well, Worf, arm phasers and quantum torpedoes.  Fire at will"  Picard sighed.  _Why are these aliens so stubborn_,  Picard thought.  He did not want to kill, but this… Imperial ship is making it impossible for him to negotiate.

****

Grand Admiral Twan was furious.  He certainly will not surrender… it shall be a fight to the death than, he thought.  On the view screen he saw a white projectile speed towards his ship…

            His sensor officer exclaimed, "Admiral!  That torpedo… I don't know what it is… but the energy signals are HUGE!"

            "Brace for impact!" growled Twan, "And FIRE ALL WEAPONS!"

            His bridge shook furiously as the white quantum torpedo contacted with its hull creating a destructive quantum explosion.

            "Come about, bearing 230, mark 180"  Picard said, "Full impulse.  I want to confuse their gunners.  Worf, target their engines and fire all weapons."

            The _Enterprise_ zoomed across behind the enemy vessel, unleashing a trail of quantum torpedoes and phasers that immediately preceded the deadly explosions that ruptured on the Superstar destroyer's hull.

            The _Enterprise_ quickly arrived at its engines, destroying all red massive fusion ejectors that propelled the vessel.  The _Enterprise_ rapidly appeared on the top of the massive enemy vessel, unleashing the wrath of Federation weaponry on the (almost) bare hull of the humongous Superstar destroyer. 

****

            "Admiral!  Structure integrity is failing!  If we take one more pass from that ship… we won't survive!"

            Twan closed his eyes… preparing to order to again.. fire all weapons when the _Enterprise_ disappeared.

****

            "Q!"  Picard exclaimed as he saw his pestering "friend"  appear in a flash, "What do you want?"

            "Oh lookie,"  Q smiled pointing at the view screen of the ailing Imperial warship, "Look how many lives you've killed today."

            "I had no choice,"  Picard answered.

            "Oh really?  See if you have a choice for this," and suddenly Q disappeared.

            Data said, "Sir, this would be the time when I say 'oh fuck', for a Borg cube is approaching off our port bow"


End file.
